In recent years there has been considerable interest in the use of vertical propeller driven unmanned vehicles, often referred to as drones, to produce monitoring of ground-level activities from low or moderate heights. This affords new insight and perspectives that otherwise have remained hidden or obscured through other monitoring techniques.
However there is also created a major problem with intrusion of these drones into areas where they do not belong. For example, drones flying within the vicinity, at low heights, of private property, not only constitute illegal trespass but also may be motivated by illegal surveillance, or industrial espionage. The right to privacy, especially among industrial concerns, has been violated unexpectedly with the advent of drone technology.
Previous efforts to “mitigate” these drone intrusions have relied upon discharge of firearms, usually violating local governmental rules, or FAA regulations.